Withdrawing and re-inserting an intravenous needle is both time-consuming and expensive. However, patients must also be bathed, and/or showered, including potentially in the area of the IV site. At present, bathing a patient's wound area can necessitate withdrawing and re-inserting an intravenous needle.
Patients also frequently have intermittent infusions for IV medications and the nurse converts the IV infusion to a heparin lock or saline lock for intermittent infusion. Like the above, it is desired to avoid having to re-stick the heparin lock or saline lock. Consequently, a means for addressing these problems is desired.